Unnamed
by RylieAlexis
Summary: Molly hated moving. It was something that only her parents wanted to do. But what happens when she moves to a small town in Washington and meets our favorite werewolf? Maybe she'll like moving a little bit more.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning, this is my first fanfic. I would be eternally grateful if you did offer advice for my writing though. This chapter will be short just so I can get some reviews to see if I should continue with this story or not.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters you don't know. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**-RylieAlexis**

Chapter 1

Ugh. Moving again. My parents really needs to pick a place and go with it. This is the third move this year! First they say that Texas will be amazing. Turns out that it is too hot for them though. Then California is where it's at. Nope. Not anymore. Now they've decided that they need to settle down in a small town. Ha! Like they'll ever actually settle down. At least in two years I'll be able to go wherever the hell I want and they can't do a damn thing about it.

"Molly! I need help moving this box!" My dad screamed from the kitchen.

"Sorry dad! I've kinda got my hands full!" I lie as I'm walking out the door to get in our car. This will take a while.

I guess I should explain my situation a little more thoroughly. I am Molly Margaret Nolan. I am sixteen years old and I currently live in Sacramento, California. However, tomorrow I will be an inhabitant of a tiny city the name of which I do not know. I think it's somewhere in Washington. Whatever, it doesn't matter. We'll be gone there before the year is out. I am originally from Cincinnati, Ohio and I miss that place dearly.

I've always hated being the new girl because I have to play that role so often. I get moved around so much that I really am starting to believe that "New Girl" is a nickname for Molly. I don't have any real friends except for a few I had to leave back in Cincinnati. I don't understand why my parents want to move around so much, but they do. I have made up my mind to go along with it only because it makes them happy. I kind of wish I had a sibling sometimes that way I could talk about this with someone else, but my parents have never given me the baby sister that I've always wanted.

People say that I'm shy, but I'm really not. I choose not to get close to people because I know as soon as I put roots down somewhere, my parents will think that the place no longer fits them and we will move. I don't really like forcing myself to be so introverted, but it prevents me from becoming depressed when I leave.

I look up just as parents are locking the door to our house. I won't miss it. I never liked California. Too much sun. My parents turn around in the middle of the front yard too look at our house one last time. Jeez they are sentimental, emphasis on the mental, beings. Maybe when I was born the soul I was supposed to get was replaced with sarcasm. All I know right now is that I don't know whether to laugh or be extremely pissed that they are taking so long. My dad snaps a picture of the house.

'COME ON! GET IN THE CAR!' I will at them. I guess I have decided on pissed. They don't turn around. Apparently I am not telepathic. Maybe they'll figure out on their own that one of us wants to leave. I knock on the window. My mom turns around and I see that her face is red. Great, she's been crying. They start heading towards the car.

They finally get in the damn car. Thank God, we'll be leaving this place soon.

"Molly, did you say goodbye to all of your friends?" My mom asks.

HA! What friends?

"Yes mom, they said that we'll definitely keep in touch." I hope that didn't sound sarcastic to her too.

"Mom, where are we going again? I can't remember the name of the town."

"It's _still_ called La Push. And before you ask again, we are going there because we think we'll like small town life more than living in the city."

I guess I ask those questions a lot… I never noticed.

-A few hours later-

"Molly! Wake up! Let's go! It's time to move into our new house!" sang my mom. I can't believe that they can still get excited about moving to a new place. It has to be getting monotonous to them too. It can't just be me.

"We're here already? I thought the drive was going to take longer than that," I said to no one in particular. I sat up and looked out my window. All I saw were trees. Yes! I might like this place more than I had originally anticipated. I hope it rains a lot.

"Hey mom, do you mind if I just go look around and explore a little bit? I kinda want to go to the beach. Is that alright?"

My mom looked like she was seriously thinking about saying no, then to my disbelief she said, "Sure, just don't get eaten by rabbits." That's special.

**Alright! There's Chapter 1! And like I said before, it is only this short because I want to get people's opinions on it before I continue writing it. Please review!**

**Also, I need names for the parents. Any suggestions?**

**-RylieAlexis**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, hopefully this chapter will be a little bit longer. Thanks to my one reviewer ForeverBlonde (: But I would like to see this chapter get more than just one review._

_By the way, this takes place after Breaking Dawn. I can't remember if I said that in the first chapter or not…_

_Disclaimer: I one Molly and her parents. Nothing else. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_-RylieAlexis_

_**I still can't believe that my mom let me go. Maybe I'm not as good of an actor as I thought. Well maybe if they figure out that I hate moving so much they'll decide to stay here. I don't really care where we stay as long as we quit moving.**_

_**I was still pondering this as I was trying to find my way to the beach, but no. I could never be lucky enough just to find my way to the beach. Since I have my mom's sense of direction I ended up getting lost. At least I hadn't walked into the woods. I'd be dead in three days because I wouldn't be able to find my way out. I decided that the next house I saw I would go and ask for directions, because I **_**am not that proud. Unlike my mom who has this weird determination to find the place we are going once she gets us completely and totally lost.**

**I kept walking and I saw a tiny house down the road a little bit. It was exactly the same as my house. Tiny and yellow. I walked up to the front door and rung the door bell.**

"**Just a minute!" I heard someone call from inside the house. About two seconds later the door opened. Wow. In the doorway stood the best looking guy I had ever seen. Wait. That's an understatement. This guy was gorgeous. Still an understatement, but I can't think of anything better.**

'**Why am I here? Why am I here?' My mind was screaming at me. I could not remember the reason I had stopped here. Stopped here? I was on the way somewhere. Where was I going? Was I lost? That's likely. **

"**Hello….?" gorgeous guy said. I was still almost hyperventilating and staring at my feet. "Is there any particular reason that you are here? Are you lost?" Aha! That's it!**

"**Um hi," I squeaked. "Sorry to bother you, but I was on my way to the beach and I got lost. Could you give me directions?" I bet he couldn't even hear me I was whispering so low.**

"**Yeah, sure. You keep walking that way until the road ends," he said sincerely.**

"**Thank you," as I was saying that I looked up and actually looked at him for the first time. Jeez he was good looking. And nice. I'm still surprised that he didn't slam the door in my face when I was trying to remember the reason I had come here. **

**I saw some weird flicker emotion on his face when our eyes met and it almost looked like he was happy to see me. I don't know why that would be the case though, I mean I just met him. Hell, I don't even know his name!**

"**No problem," he said. Then he asked, "Do you want me to go with you so you don't get lost again?"**

**Holy shit yes! "Um, yeah, that would be cool."**

"**So what's your name?" He asked me. What is my name? Just kidding, I'm not that pathetic.**

"**My name is Molly. What's yours?"**

"**I'm Seth," That's a cute name. Fits him well. "Are you new here? I've never seen you around before."**

**And so it begins! The chorus of 'New Girl.' "Yeah, my parents and I just moved here today. I wanted to get out of packing so I asked my mom if I could go to the beach. She told me not to get eaten by rabbits." Babel much? At least I didn't tell him how beautiful I think he is/**

**We started walking, but Seth kept on asking me questions. "Where did you move from? How old are you? What house did you move into? What's your favorite color? Favorite movie? Favorite band? What grade are you in?" **

"**Umm, Sacramento. Sixteen. A tiny yellow one. Blue. Band of Brothers. Muse. I'm a junior."**

"**Really? You like Muse? That's one of my favorites." Score! I like this guy. I still can't figure out why he's this interested in me though. "I'm surprised you like Band of Brothers though. I don't think I've ever met a girl before who would rather watch ten movies about World War II than some crappy romance movie."**

"**Well I'm special then" I said.**

**Then he whispered, "More than you know." I don't know if he was insulting me or saying something sweet. Either way, I don't think I was supposed to hear it.**

**We kept walking and we made it to the beach without getting lost or being eaten by woodland animals. I'm impressed. Granted, it was a walk in a straight line. Still, it's more than I could've managed.**

**I started exploring and right as I was about to sit down on a nice driftwood log a wolf howled. It kinda freaked me out. Apparently Seth was worried too. **

"**Do you know how to get home?" He asked.**

"**Nope. I haven't a clue," I answered.**

"**Well we need to get you somewhere safe. There are lots of wolves around here and people would not be happy if I left you out here with the wolves around. Do you mind if I make you hang out at my friend's house for a while?" He actually sounded worried about me. Weird.**

"**That's alright, my mom said not to get eaten by bunnies, she said nothing about wolves," I replied. He actually laughed. Yeah, I know I'm funny.**

"**Okay, as long as you stay on the main roads and do not go into the forest alone. You would die within a day with your ability to get lost," he stated. Oh, so now he's a comedian? This just keeps getting better and better.**

**Okay! That's the end of Chapter 2! I still need names for Molly's parents, so please suggest some! Also, if anyone has an idea for the name of the story, please tell me! I have no clue about what I should name it.**

**Sorry it's so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Please Review!**

**-RylieAlexis**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three! Woohooo! Time to celebrate! Molly finally met Seth! (Okay it didn't actually take that long for them to meet, but whatever.) Hopefully this chapter will be a whole lot longer than the other ones I've written so far. **

**Also, I would like to apologize for the annoying bold lettering on the last chapter. My computer did that on it's own after I uploaded it. Urgh.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that Stephenie Meyer made up. I own Molly and her parents and that's it.**

**Enjoy!**

**-RylieAlexis**

The wolf howled again and immediately after that Seth ran away like he would be in trouble if he didn't get away soon. Weird. Whatever. It's none of my business.

I began the painstaking journey that would be the walk home. Then I realized that I had left my cell phone in a box. In the house I wouldn't be able to find. It was starting to get dark and I was getting a little bit more anxious. I'm not actually scared of the dark, but I'm afraid of the monsters that lurk in it.

As it was getting darker, I started to get more scared. I don't know why I kept on thinking there was something following me, but I was scared nonetheless. Even the reassurance of turning around to look behind me couldn't help shake the paranoia.

It was dark out. Like pitch dark. In this neighborhood, light pollution was no problem because there were no lights. There weren't street lights or stop lights or any sort of thing that could make this slightly more bearable for me. Even the houses I passed had no lights on inside.

I wanted desperately to go up to one of the houses and ask the people there could help me find my way home, but I figured it was long past the time that would make it acceptable for me to do that. I think that if I woke a person up in the middle of the night to ask for directions, they wouldn't really want to help me. I definitely wouldn't receive a nice 'Welcome to the Neighborhood!' if I woke them up past midnight my first day in town.

The darkness added to my paranoia, added to that damn wolves that wouldn't stop howling, made me seriously start to panic. I was halfway to a panic attack when the wolves abruptly stopped howling. Maybe they had been tranq'd. That's what I would've done if I were anywhere near them and I had a few tranquilizer darts I could spare.

Not two minutes after the wolves stopped howling an old, beat up, pick-up truck came into view. I didn't know whether to be worried that it was a person coming to kill me or be overjoyed that someone else was alive so late at night. I settled on the latter.

I was already a little apprehensive about the person in the car coming to kill me, but my apprehensiveness was increasing rapidly as the truck started to slow down next to me. I was scared stiff. I wanted to run and scream, but I couldn't. The person in the car started to roll the window down. I stopped breathing.

"You lost again?" I'd know that voice anywhere. I sighed. Feeling the tension go away. Thank you Lord for letting it be Seth and not some crazed murderer that feeds on the brains of teenage girls!

"Yes," I admitted shakily, still not fully recovered from my near panic attack.

"Alright, well let's go find your house. Hop on in."

I attempted to literally 'hop in' the truck, but that didn't go over so well with gravity. I tried to jump in and I missed the step, causing me to hit both of my shins on said step. I fell over soon after.

"OW! Damn it all!" Not even a second had passed and Seth was already at my side. The laughter that he was trying to suppress was clearly visible on his almost smiling face. "Don't even laugh at me!" I sounded more angry than I thought I would. That did it. Now he was rolling on the ground laughing. Yeah. Sure. Laugh at the new girl. I'd been here less than a day and I'd already gotten lost in the tiniest town in the history of the world twice and completely embarrassed myself in front of the hottest guy I have ever met. Seems like I'm right on schedule.

I sat up on the sidewalk and started rubbing my shins. That was going to hurt like hell in the morning. He found enough composure to stop laughing to see if I was okay.

"Are you alright? You know, I didn't literally mean for you to 'hop in', you could've just stepped in like a normal person," he said in a joking way. I almost growled.

"No. I am not alright. Why the hell would I be alright? Help me get up." I snapped. He was still laughing at me. "Quit laughing at me! Has anyone ever told you that you are a cauldron? Because you are." This little announcement made him howl with laughter. "Seriously. Quit laughing at me!"

"You just called me a cauldron," he laughs, "What does that even mean?" He started to settle down a little.

"Cauldron is short for ass cauldron. You know how people call each other asshats? Well hats are smaller than pots, which are smaller than cauldrons. It is a basic inequality. And you, sir, are an ass cauldron, meaning that you are the greatest of all asses." He looked at me in amazement and started laughing so hard that you couldn't even hear him. That was good though because I was afraid that if he got any louder he'd wake up the people in the houses nearby.

"That is the funniest thing I have ever heard! Mind if I steal that sometime?" he asked.

"Not at all, as long as you help me get up and into the car without making it necessary for my legs to be amputated." I snapped.

I held out my had and waited for him to help me get up, but instead of pulling me up he picked me up. Like I was completely off the ground. This could not be easy, I know he has massive muscles and everything, but I am definitely not the skinniest girl in the world.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I can walk. You don't actually need to carry me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes."

"Well we wouldn't want for your legs to be amputated, would we? I think that it would be a better idea if I just set you in the truck instead of you attempting to get in again." he retorted. I gave up. I didn't care anymore. He set me down in the passenger's seat and even buckled my seat belt. I felt like a two year old.

"Now, how about we go find your house. I bet your parents will be worried. " he said. I decided that I wasn't going to speak to him the rest of the way. He looked like he was still amused by the whole fiasco from five minutes ago.

He drove and prattled on about meaningless things. I wasn't listening. I was still mentally kicking my own ass for being so graceful around him. Then we pulled up in a drive way. I looked at the car that was already parked and realized that this was my own house. How the hell had he found it so easily?

I opened my door and was just about to get out when I was picked up again. He flung me over his shoulder and I was about to start yelling at him, but then I realized it wouldn't matter. He would just keep on carrying me like that. This was getting old. Fast.

"So Molly, I was wondering if you would like to go to this bonfire tomorrow. It'll be really cool. All the elders will be there and they'll tell us all the legends of the tribe and stuff like that. Plus you'll get to meet a bunch of people that live around here and will go to school with you. And yeah…" I think he just realized how much he was babbling. I just started at him with one eyebrow raised. It was really hard to stay mad at him.

"What time and where?" I still sounded a bit pissed off.

"It'll start at about 7:30. It'll be on the beach. Would you like me to pick you up so you don't get lost?" he grinned. Oh, ha ha.

I glared at him even more, but to his surprise, I said, "Sure." Then I smiled as his expression changed from smug to surprised.

**There's chapter 3! I hope you all like it. Blah blah blah. Please review.**

**Thanks for the other reviews!**

**-RylieAlexis**


End file.
